


Lust For Life

by SunnyFlare34



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Drugged Sex, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Violence, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyFlare34/pseuds/SunnyFlare34
Summary: Summer! Freedom! Camping!Shadowbolts are going to Camp Everfree and they are not excited about spending time with the incredibly boring camp director Gloriosa Daisy and her brother Timber Spruce.Instead, they decide to take matters into their own hands and turn their camp experience into a more "pleasures of the flesh" oriented with the help of drugs...





	Lust For Life

“Here they come.” Gloriosa Daisy said to Timber Spruce as they watched a bus rumble through the forest road. Brakes screeching, the bus came to a halt in front of the camp gate and out walked Sugarcoat with the rest of the shadowbolts in tow.

“Welcome to Camp Everfree!” Gloriosa hugged Sugarcoat and looked at the girls. “That’s all of you? I thought there were more of you.”

“Their bus broke down.” Sour Sweet smirked. “So, looks like it’s just you and us here.”

Gloriosa frowned. “So much for the exciting camp weekend.”

"Hmm. What if I took my car and checked them if there's anything I could do?" Timber pondered out lout.

"Sure! Go ahead." Gloriosa lightened up.

* * *

Meanwhile Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest dashed inside the cabin arguing about who should sleep in the top bunk.

"Top bunk's mine!" Indigo tossed her bag on the bed.

"The hell it isn't!" Zest threw her own bag on the bunk next to Indigo's as she tried to climb up there. Her ascend was crudely interrupted when Indigo grabbed her by the waist, reached her hand in Zest's yellow thongs and yanked hard.

"Auuuagh!" Zest shrieked as her underwear scraped against her pussy. She lost her footing and came tumbling down on the floor with a bang, leaving Indigo to freely climb up and claim the bed as her own. "Loser!" Zap smirked with a satisfied smug on her face.

Humiliated, Zest chuffed in anger, took off her headphones which had broken in the fall and tossed them on the nearby table. "This is not over yet!"

She grabbed Indigo by the legs and slowly dragged her towards the edge of the bed. Zap tried to resist and hold on, but her efforts were futile as Zest pulled her down with one last yank. Indigo hit the floor with an audible thump. Lemon Zest stood over her with a big smile on her face like she had just caught the biggest fish ever. Disregarding Zap's groaning and whimpering, she grabbed her skirt and panties and pulled them off in one swift motion.

"Guess what happens next!" Zest growled angrily at Indigo as she grabbed a black strap-on dildo from her bag.

"What?"

"I'm going to fuck you in the ass. That's what."

"What?! Shouldn't you at least use lube or something before?" Indigo begged as she watched Lemon harnessing the toy. Deciding that it would be unwise to alert Gloriosa and Timber to the sound of what was about to happen, she grabbed Indigo's panties and stuffed them into her mouth.

"Do you really think you deserve lube for what you did. You are taking it up the ass without it." Zest said, as she got on her knees and positioned the tip of the toy right at Indigo's anus.

Lemon forced her strap-on dildo into the ass of Indigo, as a muffled moan of pain immediately came out of her mouth. She immediately started thrusting hard and fast into her ass. A smile was clearly visible on Zest's face while doing this, as it was clear she was enjoying punishing Indigo. Her thrusts were even harder and faster, and tried to put as much force as she could into Indigo's asshole.

"Does it feel good? No? Hm, then what does this teach you?"

"Imhomsmmph!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that."

"Immshovy!" Indigo managed to mumble out.

"Damn right!" Shouted Lemon while thrusting hard. Just then, she quickly slowed down, and took the strap-on out of Indigo's ass.

"Are you girls done?" Sunny Flare had climbed on the bed they were fighting for undetected and was now fingering herself, as she watched the two girls battle it out.

"When did you get up there?" Lemon asked while she took off the strap-on.

"Just now. I was curious to see the effects of my aphrodisiac extract in action."

"Hmgmph!" Zap was still squirming on the floor with Lemon's panties in her mouth.

"Now, if you are finished with little miss Zap here, would you be a dear and give a dose of this to Gloriosa. Mix it in a drink or force it down her throat. Any will do." Sunny Flare grabbed a small vial full of sparkling bright orange liquid from her wrist device and tossed it to Lemon Zest.

"Why can't you do it? And what about Timber?" Lemon asked while taking a closer look at the vial.

"Well, I was thinking about going for a round of Indigo's big fat ass here. And I think Timber is about to leave." Sunny Flare looked outside from the window where she could see Timber walking towards his car.

Zest put the vial in her pocket and squatted right next to Indigo. "Are you okay with that?"

"Moumph!" Zap struggled to say no.

"I knew you would do it!"

Then, Lemon got up and walked away towards the door, leaving Indigo on the floor to drool and whimper.

"Well well, aren't you a little generous today?" Sunny Flare said to Indigo as she climbed down from the bunk. "Oh, but don't worry! You'll get a dose of the stuff eventually, after I'm done with you that is. Now let's see what toys ol' Zesty left us..."

* * *

Just outside the cabin, Lemon Zest bumped into Sugarcoat who was only wearing her skimpy blue bikinis.

"Are you going for a swim?"

"After I've warmed up the sauna." Sugarcoat sniffed the air around Lemon. "You smell like sex. What are you up to?"

"Well I had to teach Indigo Zap a lesson and now Sunny Flare wants me to put this into Gloriosa's drink." She showed Sugarcoat the orange vial.

"Oh that serum Twilight created from our vaginal secretions. It's called wildhoney. Smells like wild roses, tastes like honey and increases the libido of whoever consumes said fluid." Sugarcoat had already taken a dose of said extract earlier from Sunny Flare and knew all about it.

"Put it in the teapot, she's too dumb to notice anything different about the taste. And now if you'll excuse me, I have to find some matches."

Lemon went to the kitchen and found the teapot sitting alone on the counter. She opened the lid and poured the contents into the teapot.

"Done and done."

* * *

After a quick bathroom break, Lemon Zest ventured back outside where rest of the gang were.

“...somewhere along the highway they said. I'll call you if something comes up.” Timber opened the car door and sat on the driver's seat. "I'll be going now. Take care, Gloriosa."

"Don't worry, Timber. I got this!" She waved goodbye to Timber who drove off in a cloud of dust.

“If there’s a place called NOWHERE they’re in the middle of it.” Sour Sweet mumbled under her breath and turned to face Gloriosa.

"Now that we are here, why don't we go swimming? Sugarcoat told me the sauna is almost ready."

"Ugh. Finally. Thought you would never say that." Sour Sweet groaned and noticed Lemon Zest shaking the empty vial in her hand.

"You girls may go already, I'll just get my bikinis and towel." Gloriosa said and went inside the cabin. She pushed open the door and headed for the staff room. She hung up her sweater, grabbed her gear and went to the kitchen to grab a cup of tea before sauna.

Shortly after, Sunny Flare ran out laughing from the cabin with very flustered looking Indigo Zap in tow.

"Oh man, you won't believe this." She gathered her breath and continued. "Indigo just pissed herself!"

"No I did not! I just squirted when I came, because you gave me a shot of that orange thing!" Indigo protested. "Just taste it!" She put her hand in her pussy and rubbed it there, gathering her essence before shoving her fingers in Sour Sweets mouth. She continued wrestling against Zap's hand when Gloriosa emerged from the cabin.

"Come on girls! The sauna is ready!"

The girls returned to the cabin and grabbed their swimgear. Sour Sweet also packed some of the sextoys in her bag. "I think she'll be craving for these later on." She said with a smirk on her face.

Back at the sauna, Sugarcoat had already undressed herself and was now putting her clothes in the locker when she dropped one of her socks under the bench. She bent over to grab it, but only managed to shove it further away from her. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang had arrived to the sauna where they were greeted by Sugarcoat's big plump ass in it's full naked glory.

"Watch this." Sour Sweet whispered to the girls and slowly crept behind Sugarcoat who was on her knees under the bench. Standing just inches away from her ass, she inhaled and yelled out. "BOO!"

"GAAH!" _*CLANK*_ "Oww!"

Holding her head, Sugarcoat slowly rose up and stared at chuckling Sour Sweet with rage in her eyes. Quickly, she darted forward and tackled Sour Sweet to the floor. She then proceeded to sit on Sour's face and hump her hips against her mouth. "Lick me!" She commanded as Sour saw no other option but to comply and press her tongue against Suagrcoat's pussy. Lapping madly, stabbing into the blue body with her tongue, Sour Sweet enjoyed this more than Sugarcoat realized. She could feel Sugarcoat's juices spread across her face, and the moans coming from above. Sour reached up and grabbed her thighs, pulling her closer to her face.

"You dirty little slut." Sugarcoat moaned in bliss while she groped her own nipples.

"Maybe I should've mentioned that the serum may also cause some mild violent behaviour?" Sunny Flare whispered to Indigo.

Gloriosa was getting excited and she looked to see how this was affecting the others, and sure enough everyone was totally aroused by Sugarcoat riding Sour Sweet's face. Almost instantly she knew she would have to pleasure herself afterwards. The feelings were just too intense to ignore. It did not go unnoticed that there was a fair bit of lubrication already forming in her pussy. "Are you girls always like this?" She asked Lemon Zest.

"Only on tuesdays." She replied with a grin.

Sour zeroed in on her clit, flattening her tongue and rapidly moving over the tiny little button. It didn't take Sugarcoat long before she was shaking and screaming out in sheer ecstasy. With one final lick, Sugarcoat came and squirted her juices all over Sour Sweet before falling off her and onto the floor.

"Very nice, very cute." Indigo Zap commented as she sat down on the bench and started undressing.

Gloriosa watched Indigo as she crossed her arms and hoisted her sweat-soaked tank top over her head. Tossing the wet cotton on the pile, she reached behind her back and released the hooks of her bra. The bra joined the tank top and she kicked off her sandals while she was unzipping her skirt. She could feel her nipples harden as she took off her own shirt.

Sunny Flare stepped up and walked towards the sauna before "accidentally" dropping off her towel. "Oops. How clumsy of me." She bent over to pick it up and gave Gloriosa full rearview of her pussy and ass. She noticed the gazes behind her. "Like what you see?"

"Y-yes"

"Well then, join us in the sauna and perhaps I could show you... more." She said seductively.

Gloriosa's mind was filled with carnal lust as she quickly stripped down and headed to sauna. The rest of the girls were already in there when Gloriosa stepped inside. She took a moment to adjust herself to the temperature before she sat down on the bench nearest to the door, just below Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap. She lay back against the wall, closed her eyes, and sighed, allowing the heat to relax her tired muscles. Opening her eyes, she marveled at the sight of five naked girls in front of her with their busty curvy bodies on full display. Gloriosa sat there, blissfully content, enjoying the heat, the atmosphere and especially the feelings caused by the serum that were flowing through her body. She absently allowed a hand to drift between her thighs and began to finger herself, gently exploring the folds of her pussy with two fingers.

"Looks like someone's excited." Sunny Flare commented from above.

"I can't help it! You all look so... sexy." Gloriosa moaned.

"But of course! What's the point of having a great body if you can't show it to anyone?"

Sunny Flare moved closer to Gloriosa, her blue bald mound and lovely cup cake bottom just inches away from her face. "Need some help with that?"

Gloriosa slipped another finger into her dripping pussy, pumping herself harder, aroused by the idea of having sex with her camper friends. The young girl inched closer to Gloriosa's pussy, planting a kiss directly on the red clit. She arched her back, moaning softly. Flare smiled, thrilled at the reaction she had caused in her. She kissed her on the lips once more, noting that the sweet pink flesh was becoming increasingly wetter. She tentatively extended her tongue to lick the wetness away. Suddenly, she stopped her movements.

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked in a teasing voice.

“No!” Gloriosa gasped.

“Are you sure?” She continued, planting soft kisses all around her thighs, never touching her pussy during the whole exchange.

“Please…” Gloriosa begged again.

Sunny Flare smiled, Gloriosa was completely under the serum's effect. "Good girl. Now, let's finish each other off!"

At this point everyone in the room was fingering or licking each other. Sour Sweet and Lemon Zest were entwined in each other's embrace while masturbating themselves. Further away, Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat were busy scissoring each other lustful in vigor. Only Gloriosa and Flare remained.

"Get on top of me and put your face in my crotch." Sunny Flare commanded.

Gloriosa positioned herself on all fours now on top of Sunny Flare. With a passion and need that she didn’t know she possessed, she dived right into her pussy. She slowly pushed her face deep into Sunny Flare’s sex and started licking, sliding her tongue back and forth like a snake, whipping her clit, sliding back down to suck and lick at the juices of the pink opening. It was not unpleasant, but very different from her own unique flavor that she frequently tasted during her own masturbation sessions.

Sunny flare began to greedily feast on and play with Gloriosa's labia. Her tongue traced the damp, blindingly sensitive flesh of the girl. She left no hidden crease of her vulva unnoticed as her fingers prodded up inside the swollen cunt. "Oohh!" Gloriosa threw her head back, her body straining, her little nipples standing out erect from her chest, her eyes shut tight. Sunny paused for a moment to let Gloriosa catch her breath before continuing. Her own pussy was being left alone on the action and she signaled her partner to ramp it by giving the red ass above a slap. She yelped and slid her fingers up and down, licking and slurping Flare's pussy. Parting her lips, she pressed a finger down inside, deep down, into the velvet tunnel. She groaned as her breathing intensified.

"Let's do it together!" Sunny Flare panted as they both fastened their pace.

"Ok!"

Once they started their final act, it didn't take them very long to achieve the peak of their orgasm. The girls screamed in unison, fingers deep within each other as they climaxed and released their juices on each other. Sunny Flare's face was covered in Gloriosa's feminine liquids as she lapped her fingers clean. Gloriosa on the other hand, had managed to slurp up a mouthful of Flare's own cum. Gloriosa slowly rolled herself off Sunny Flare and noticed that the other girls were gone. Thinking of going for a swim, she slowly got up before a hand grabbed her leg.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet."

* * *

Rest of the girls were putting on their bikinis in the showers, preparing to go for a swim. Sugarcoat grunted as she had trouble putting her top on, her blue wet skin causing friction around her big breasts. Finally getting it in place, she encountered a new problem. "Zap, be a dear and tie my top."

"Ok, but why you must always wear so skimpy clothing?" Indigo said as she went to work on the bikini strings.

"They are not skimpy! They are exactly my size!" She huffed and readjusted her bottoms.

"Look everyone! It's the first flowers of spring pushing through the ground! No wait, it's just her nipples. Ahhahahaha!" Lemon Zest mocked Sugarcoat's nipples that were poking through her bikini top.

"Very funny."

"Will you two shut up, I'm trying to tie these microscopic strings together."

Faint moans emanated from the sauna along with some incomprehensible words. "Well at least they're having fun." Sour Sweet said and crossed her arms in jealousy.

"Ok all done. Your massive mammaries are safe from prying eyes, your highness." Indigo mockingly bowed out

Sugarcoat examined her breasts, the yellow bikini top was holding them high and making them look big and juicy like a pair of honeymelons.

"Ok I'm ready, let's go."

Indigo Zap was the first one out of the door as she came running to the pier with Lemon Zest following right behind. She reached the end and jumped into the water, followed by a big splash.

"How is it?" Sour Sweet asked from the pier.

"Why don't you get in there and find out?" Sugarcoat crept behind Sour and swiftly pushed her off the pier and into the water. "Revenge is a bitch, isn't it?" The girls laughed at Sour Sweet who had lost her swimsuit in the fall, her erect nipples exposed for the whole world to see.

"Look what I found!" Indigo Zap waved Sour's bikini in the air. "Wonder if these have any taste left." She grabbed the bottom part and sniffed it before giving it a lick. "Nope, just wet and salty, like she is. Badumtss!"

"Give them back!" Sour was heating up as she slowly swam towards Indigo.

"Halt! Not one stroke closer or else I... I will pee on your bikini!" She quickly stuffed Sour's swimwear into her own crotch. "I mean it!"

"I doubt that will do anything to them since we are in water." Sugarcoat commented while casually swimming around the scene.

Sour leaped forwards but Indigo was ready and put Sour's face in a headlock with her strong legs. She had sneakily taken off her own bikini bottoms and now held her bare pussy against Sour's face who was struggling to break free from Indigo's grasp. "Quit struggling and start licking or I will pee on you instead!"

Having none of that, Sour broke free from Indigo's triumphant grasp and shoved her feet forwards, tangling their legs so that their cunts were grinding against each other in the cold water. Indigo pulled herself closer, bringing their clits together as they scissored together with a slowly increasing cadence. They rocked back and forth when Sour gave Indigo a passionate kiss, pussies rubbing together while the other girls watched.

Sugarcoat could smell the lust, the girls were horny and her gaze picked up Lemon Zest rubbing herself beneath the surface. Zest swam to the ladder and signaled Sugarcoat to follow. She laid own the pier and took off the bikini bottoms, her legs splayed off the edge. "Come on Sugarcunt, put your fingers inside me!" Wiggling her ass inches from her friends face, she tossed her bikini top off and started rubbing her melons. "Come on now don't be shy."

On command, Sugarcoat moved in and slooooowly inserted one finger inside the sensitive folds of her friend. "Ah, faster you fool!" She moaned as Sugarcoat continued to tease her. Suddenly she put one of her fingers right on Lemon's anus and quickly plunged it inside, emitting a surprised gasp from Lemon.

"So, you like it up your ass, don't you, you dirty little girl? Is that why you gave Indigo that anal treatment earlier?"

"Urgh... yes! Do it!"

Zest's hips were bucking up towards Sugarcoat, and her pussy was dripping all over her thighs, ass and legs as fingers plowed in and out of her holes. Her thighs were slippery from the mixture of saltwater and vaginal secretions. Every movement that made the fingers prod against her clit brought her closer to orgasm.

"Gaah!" Lemon gasped. "I can't take any more!"

"Cum for me, slut. Release yourself." Sugarcoat planted her lips on Lemon's clit, sending her over the edge.

"Aaaauagh!" Lemon squealed and squirted her clear, sweet juice into Sugarcoat's mouth and down her chin. She continued rubbing Lemon's essence all over her body when she heard screams from the water. Indigo and Sour were still scissoring each other when they both came simultaneously.

"I am not going to fish up your dead bodies if you drown." She huffed and headed back to the showers.

Inside she was greeted by the sight of Sunny Flare anal fucking Gloriosa doggystyle on the shower bench.

"More, more, MORE!" Gloriosa yelled as she fingered her pussy while Sunny Flare pounded her behind with a strap-on. She had initially enjoyed the female love encounters but now she felt herself slipping into a world of depravity. Their lovemaking wasn't loving, it wasn't sensual, it wasn't easy. It was rough, it was harsh, it was necessary to act like this because of their... animalistic needs.

"Can I get a turn after you've done?" Sugarcoat grabbed a dildo that was lying on the floor, sat against the wall opposite of the girls and started masturbating. Eventually Gloriosa reached her peak and came with a scream, allowing them to continue their play on Sugarcoat who was anxiously waiting for her "treatment".

"So, how can miss Flare and her assistant help you today?" Sunny Flare said as she Gloriosa on her feet.

"Let's make it double." Sugarcoat grabbed two strap-on from the floor and tossed it to Gloriosa. "You look like you're about to pass out so you're on the floor and Sunny will be on top."

"You're the boss!" Sunny watched dazed looking Gloriosa lay down on the floor while Sugarcoat got on all fours and guided the fake phallus inside her cunt. Flare got behind Sugarcoat and positioned her toy at the entrance to her asshole. A moan escaped Sugarcoat and Sunny felt her tremble yet again when the dick probed her anal cavity. She had been double-penetrated before but it had been awhile since she had anything in her ass, however, the double-penetration felt good to her, especially with their new toy. Sugarcoat shared intense kisses with Gloriosa who was covered in everyone's love juices. The girls increased their tempo until the orgasm came and rocked Sugarcoat's body as her pussy pulsed and her rectal muscles tensed and she came gushing onto Gloriosa's hips. After catching their breath, they went for another round, only this time Sunny Flare was on the receiving end.

The girls were just about to get dressed when Indigo, Sour and Lemon came back from their own sexual adventure, still horny and ready to fuck. They proceeded to fuck each other well into the evening and were totally exhausted after their afternoon orgy.

* * *

Gloriosa was walking from the sauna with Sunny Flare after regaining some of her strength. Indigo and Sour were setting up the campfire farther away when she noticed a car coming from the forest.

"Hey! I think that's the Timber! He's back!" She ran over to the car and hugged Timber.

"Hey there Glori! I found the rest of the class and checked them into a hotel. They should be here by tomorrow afternoon. How is everyone? Everything good?" Timber said and hugged her back.

"Great! Just great! We've had so much fun! Perhaps I could show what we have been doing..." She slowly pulled her shorts and panties down and started rubbing her clit.

"Wha- what are you doing?"

"Oh don't mind her, she's just a little... excited." Lemon said and grinned.

Timber could do nothing but stand in disbelief as he watched Gloriosa pleasure herself in front of him.

"You look thirsty, Timber. Want a drink?" Zest said and extended her hand which was holding a cup of familiar looking orange colored liquid.


End file.
